Always
by btamamura
Summary: Reboot. Danger Mouse has a surprise for Penfold. Penfold has a surprise for Danger Mouse. What could it be? Slash. Dangerfold. Danger Mouse x Penfold. Rated to be safe. Gift-fic for IILadyAriaII.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _nor any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners. I do own the mentioned Emma White._

 **Notes:** _ **Because I felt bad for letting down someone who had requested a fic of me the other day, I offered to write a gift-fic for them including a certain storyline I believe they may be quite appreciative of. This still holds to the chronology of my fics for**_ _Danger Mouse (2015)_ _ **.**_

 _ **This is a Dangerfold story, so the slash warning is in effect as Danger Mouse and Penfold are romantically involved. They might seem a little OOC at times.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me, so I will use**_ _DMEP_ _ **.)**_

DMEP

 _A beautiful, sunny day in London, despite the weather turning chilly and yet our heroes, Danger Mouse and Penfold, are nowhere to be seen! Danger Mackerel and Danger Pelican are currently chasing a criminal, but where's the world's top agent and his assistant? Oh, they're in HQ. So, what does Ms. Writer have planned in this story written for_ _ **IILadyAriaII**_ _?_

DMEP

Danger Mouse lay on the bed, paws tucked behind his head, as he stared at the ceiling in thought. It wasn't anything bad, but he still wore a frown like something was troubling him. Just what was he thinking about?

 _From the moment he literally dropped into my life, he's been someone special to me. A trustworthy ally, the best friend a mouse could ask for, someone who is there to take care of me when I need it...and it soon grew into the one I loved with all of my heart. For years I would look to him and think of how much I wanted to tell him just how much he meant to me. Though I would express it platonically, I could never find it in myself to risk telling him of the true depths of my adoration._

 _I face danger everyday, my codename is_ _ **Danger**_ _Mouse for crying out loud! Yet, of all that scared me more than spiders, it was losing him. I refused to take a chance, pined for what I hoped would happen but still appreciated him as my dearest friend._

 _If it wasn't for the professor's little trap last Christmas Eve, we may never have come this far. We'd still be best friends, but we'd both also be aching for it to be much more between us. Now, we have taken the leap and I feel like my life is much brighter. Holding him, kissing him, sharing fond words of affection...it was what I had wanted, what I got and I am thankful for it._

 _I want to take things further with Penfold now. I want to take yet another giant leap in our relationship. So, I shall. But...how?_

So, it wasn't quite something being wrong, just contemplation.

DMEP

In the living area, Penfold was scribing in his diary, unaware that his thoughts were matching those of the mouse he loved.

 _It was the day that changed my life, as I know you know from when I wrote about it. But, despite my mild feelings of reluctance at suddenly becoming someone's assistant, it was one of the best days of my life. When sorting out my paperwork, he noticed I was anxious and offered reassurances that he would do his utmost to ensure my safety. Even though we'd only been acquainted, there was a little voice in my head telling me I could trust him to hold to his word. Before I knew it, I had made a friend._

 _My past was a lonely one, so his friendship was like that little beam of sunshine that peeks through an otherwise overcast sky. He kept his word, doing whatever he could to keep me safe from harm. Seeing him in action impressed me and made me wish to become a secret agent too. Of course, I had a lot to deal with before that could ever happen...like my cowardice, ineptitude on the field and lack of basic training. But, he made sure none of it interfered._

 _He gave me private training sessions to bolster my skills, offered me words of confidence if my self-esteem was flagging, allowed me a chance to shine if I felt ready to try and gave me a boost of courage just by being by my side. I am still a coward, but not as much as I was back then._

 _In the years of our friendship, I had admired him more and more, and then it happened. I had mistaken it for a fanboy crush at first, thinking I was just drawn to how_ _amazing_ _,_ _fantastic_ _,_ _terrific_ _and_ _magnific_ _he is, how I think of him as the_ _greatest_ _...I won't say_ _was_ _or_ _thought_ _as it still holds true today. But, when I started dreaming of a future of us as husbands, I realised just where my feelings were leading. Even if I wasn't such a coward, I could never tell him that! I couldn't risk breaking the bond between the one who stayed constant in my life. We had our ups and downs but not once did he abandon me on the side of the road because I talk too much or take something of mine and flush it down the toilet. Erm...you know about those, Diary. Even if offered someone able to keep up with him, he would insist it was always going to be me by his side!_

 _But, last Christmas Eve, everything changed and for the better. I can still feel his lips on mine whenever I think back to that moment. I can still hear my heart thumping in my ears as I hear him admit that he's in love with me. I still feel giddy thinking of the laughter we shared at our mutual foolishness. I still feel warm, like his arms are wrapped securely around me, as we cuddled in bed that night._

 _It has been almost a year, and everyday, I love him more and more. Is it possible to find you love someone a little more than the day before? Well, that's how it is for me. We've still had our ups and downs, though not in our relationship. Our year had the good times, like our lovely New Year's kiss and DM opening up to me about something very few know about (a true sign of how highly he thinks of me and I shall never betray that trust!). Then there were the horrible times of a threat to our secret, and the biggest heartbreak for both of us...losing dear, sweet Emma. Sorry if you feel like it's raining on you, I still get emotional thinking of the moment we found out about her...and how much DM blamed himself for it all!_

He paused to wipe his eyes then resumed.

 _Despite the hardships we'd faced, we stayed strong and supported each other in every way we could. Our relationship is slowly advancing, and I think it's time I take the first chance for once! I can no longer allow myself to be scared..._

He closed the diary and replaced the cap on his pen before putting them away. He trusted his diary to be in the bookshelf under the large screen, he knew Danger Mouse would never betray his trust. "DM? Still in the bedroom?"

"Here, Penfold!" Danger Mouse called in response.

He hurriedly walked to the bedroom, pressed the control panel and waited for the door to open before stepping in. "I'm gonna head out for a bit, do you need anything?"

He sat up, his visible eye wide in surprise. "You're going out on your own? You sure you don't want me to accompany you?"

"It's fine. I've got my own car, after all."

"If you're sure...alright. I don't really need anything from the shops...but I do need something from _you_."

Penfold smiled though decided to play along. Sometimes, his boyfriend could be rather corny, but he loved that about him. "Oh? What is it?"

He held out his arms. "Two for the road?"

A quiet chuckle sounded from him as he clambered onto the bed, scooted over to the mouse and wrapped his arms around him, feeling the embrace returned immediately. He felt a slight squeeze before the hug was loosened enough for him to pull back a little, just enough so they could share a quick kiss.

When the kiss broke, Danger Mouse touched his nose to Penfold's, gazing into his eyes. "You be careful and stay safe out there, alright?"

"Always, DM."

One more kiss and he relinquished his hold at last. "When do you expect to be back?"

"Half an hour, maybe. I'll pick up some fish 'n' chips on the way back."

"Sounds delightful, Penfold!"

"Right, see you soon then, DM!" Penfold turned, scooted off the bed and made his way out of the bedroom.

Danger Mouse smiled before returning to his earlier reclining position. "Activate iPatch: Internet Browser."

DMEP

Penfold had found a good parking spot not far from his intended destination. He walked the two blocks until he stood outside the shop. He looked at the window display, frowning slightly. Though everything on display was beautiful, none suited what he was after. He made his way into the store, hearing a few conversations in low voices. He approached the counter and was greeted by a badger.

The badger adjusted his pince-nez before looking down to the hamster. "Yes, how may I help you?" His voice was rather nasal, but he wore a friendly smile.

"Erm..." He steeled himself. "Hello, Sir, I was wondering if I could please have some assistance in finding a suitable band?"

"For what occasion, may I enquire?"

"Engagement."

DMEP

Ten minutes later, Penfold left the store with a small bag in his paw. His heart was racing, he wanted to get it done that night. "Better get the fish 'n' chips next." He made his way to his car.

DMEP

"Urgent delivery for a Mr. Danger Mouse?" a courier at the door to the flat stated, looking at his clipboard. He was a buck.

"That was fast!" Danger Mouse muttered as he signed for the small package, accepted it and bid the courier a good day. He had one implement of his plan set, but what next? Oh! The words! He had to plan on what to say! He also needed some music to set the mood. "I'm sure I have something in my collection," he murmured as he unwrapped the package. "Whatever I choose to say, I must do it tonight!"

DMEP

Penfold entered the flat, only appearing to carry the fish 'n' chips, though his pocket concealed his other purchase of the day. "DM?"

"In the bath!"

He put the fish 'n' chips in the microwave to help preserve their warmth and approached the bathroom. "Am I right to come in?"

"Always, Penfold!"

He pressed the control panel and waited for the door to open. Once it had, he stepped into the room and saw Danger Mouse lathering his head fur with shampoo. "Just felt like having one?"

"I realised I should have one. Want to join me?"

"Dinner's here, but we can have another bath together later, if you'd like? One solely for cuddling and snogging?"

He ducked under the water for a few seconds then rose again, his ears drooping slightly due to the water in his fur. "Ooh, I do like the sound of that! I'll be out in a minute."

"Right, then I'll take your dirty washing to the laundry room and meet you at the table." Before moving to pick up the clothes, he approached the bathtub, leaned over and gave the mouse a quick nose-rub with his own. "See you in a bit, DM." He went to pick up the clothes and once done, he made his way out of the bathroom.

DMEP

They'd both had their fill of dinner and had enjoyed their glasses of wine (it is only during the meal). There was romantic music filling the room and Penfold couldn't help wondering why. It felt a bit out of place while having fish 'n' chips.

Danger Mouse toyed with something in the pocket of his clean trousers. Try as he might that afternoon, he couldn't come up with the right words he would say. But, gazing at Penfold across from him, he knew _exactly_ what he'd say! He rose from his seat, moved to Penfold's side and dropped to one knee. He brought his paw out of his pocket, along with a small, navy blue, velvet box. "Ernest Penfold...there's something I need to say to you."

Penfold turned to regard him fully and gasped at the sight. It looked as if...oh no...

He held up the box and pulled back the lid, revealing a silver band with a small sapphire embedded into it. "From the moment we met, I knew you'd be someone I'd hold dear to my heart. Back then, I had only thought as friends, but as time passed by, you became so much more. I fell in love and kept it to myself for years, only to finally admit it close to a year ago. We've faced many trials and triumphs, and none would've been the same had I not had you by my side. When I was happy, you were. When I needed comfort, you offered it. It was likewise vice-versa, and...well, I would love if we could continue for the rest of our lives...though with yet a new life. Penfold, my dearest Penfold...will you do me the honour of being my husband? Will you marry me?"

At first, Penfold thought his plans had been ruined, but hearing Danger Mouse's proposal made him realise it was farther from the truth than anything could be. He had to lift his spectacles to brush away a tear in his left eye before returning them to where they should be. He realised Danger Mouse was still awaiting the answer and knew exactly what to do. He slid off his chair. "Only on one condition."

"What is it?" the mouse whispered.

Penfold dropped to one knee at the same time he pulled a burgundy velvet box from his jacket's inner breast pocket. He lifted the lid and revealed a silver band with an emerald embedded. "Only if you'll do me the honour of being my husband too."

Danger Mouse blinked in confusion for a second before bursting into laughter. He could hear Penfold's joining his and almost couldn't stop.

By the time the laughter could stop, they both had tears shining in their eyes; of mirth and of adoration. Penfold looked up at Danger Mouse, feeling his love for him grow once again.

"Oh, Penfold, sometimes I think we are one mind in two bodies," Danger Mouse chuckled. "Well, we both know what our answers are, so why not say it on three?"

"Okay!"

"One!"

"Two!"

Both voices melded as they ended the count. " _ **Three! Yes!**_ " They exchanged their engagement bands, both satisfied to know they really had found the right sizes, and immediately shared a deep, fond kiss while holding paws.

DMEP

They were both in the bathtub, Penfold on Danger Mouse's lap and head against his chest. "Our first bath together as fiances..." .

Danger Mouse chuckled quietly, the sound rumbling in his chest. "I wouldn't have it any other way, would you?"

"Well, only _one_ other way."

"Oh? What's that?"

"As _husbands_."

Another chuckle. "I can definitely agree with you on that. I love you, Penfold. Always."

"I love you too, DM. Always."

They leaned in and shared yet another loving kiss.

DMEP

 _Well, things have changed yet again! Wedding bells will be in their future, but what will come before then? Maybe you'll find out in the next narrative of..._ _ **Danger Mouse**_ _!_

DMEP

 **After notes:** _**Yep, they're engaged now! The idea of both of them planning to propose at the same time refused to leave me alone so that's how it was done!**_ _IILadyAriaII_ _ **, I hope you enjoyed your gift! It was meant for Christmas, but you get it early since I am motivated to write some fluff!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! You don't have to review, but if you do want to say something, please don't flame. Constructive criticism is welcomed as always.**_


End file.
